


Say Something

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, References Shane/Drew and Seth/Hunter, Set during Summer 2019, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Seth reached out, knocking on the door. He glanced around, relieved to realize he was the only one around. He hadn't even thought to check for prying eyes.He waited, tapping his foot against the carpet. As he stared at the door, he did his best to quell the nerves threatening to take over.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by _Say Something by A Great Big World_
> 
> My New Year's resolution is to clear out my WIP folder, so expect more of these rare pair/older canon fics!

Seth didn't know why he came. He risked a lot by even being in this hall. If the wrong person saw him, it would be impossible to explain. 

Yet, Drew was (supposedly) worth it. 

Seth reached out, knocking on the door. He glanced around, relieved to realize he was the only one around. He hadn't even thought to check for prying eyes. 

He waited, tapping his foot against the carpet. As he stared at the door, he did his best to quell the nerves threatening to take over. 

His palms grew cool and clammy. His heart rate sped up. His stomach churned. 

His body knew this was a bad idea- why couldn't he just leave and forget he'd even tried to do this? 

Determined to run, he glanced over his shoulder. 

Then, the door opened, stopped by the security chain. Seth stepped back, meeting Drew's gaze as blue softened, only to grow icy again. 

"Can I help you?" 

Seth swallowed, trying to break the lump in his throat. Drying his palms on the thigh of his jeans, he cleared his throat. "Wanted to check on you." 

"I'm fine." Drew broke their stare, his eyes now fixed on a spot over Seth's shoulder."What?" 

"Worried about you- I assume that's still allowed?" Seth held his hands palm up. He stood tall, refusing to let Drew intimidate him. 

"If you insist on doing this, come in." Drew shut the door, before opening it wider. "Shane should be passed out- but why risk it?" 

Seth nodded, unsure of what to say. He understood the appeal of going along with the authority. The perks one got were _incredible_. Yet, it also became painfully easy for one to lose their soul. 

He wished he could spare Drew this fate. 

"Why are you like this?" Seth stepped back, watching Drew shut and lock the door. He crossed his arms over his chest, as he waited for the other man to answer. 

"It's my job." Drew glared, moving over to the mini-bar. He poured a shot of something alcoholic into a clear plastic cup and drank it in a single shot. "If you haven't noticed, Shane hasn't been the most rational lately. I'm not you. _I need my job._ " 

He didn't offer anything to Seth, but that was okay. 

Seth and Drew plus alcohol was an overall bad combination. 

Seth stopped, unsure of what to say to that. What did that even mean? Why did Drew McIntyre seem like one of the few people Seth couldn't understand no matter what he tried? 

"Is it worth it?" Seth heard the rumors- who hadn't? That one jobber had walked in on them... and then, told the world. They _politely_ ignored him, suggesting he wanted to keep things like that to himself. 

"Are you really the one to comment?" Drew snapped, scowling. "We all know about you and Hunter." 

Seth felt the color draining from his face. _Everyone_ had a past they weren't proud of. He had shared that with Drew during one of their most intimate moments. 

He had never imagined Drew would use that against him. 

"Need to go." Seth needed to get far away. This had been a mistake. _Maybe_ Drew was beyond saving. "Sorry I bothered you-" 

To his surprise, Drew reached out, gripping him by the shoulder. "I owe you an apology- I'm being an ass." 

Seth wanted to shake him off and run. Just because he apologized didn't mean everything was good between them. 

Yet, for some reason, he can't bring himself to do that. 

"You don't know how amazing you are." The words come out in a dull whisper. "I know it. They know it- _why can't you see it?_ " 

If this were a movie, the music would grow soft and contemplative as Drew recognized the impact of Seth's words and rushed headlong into his arms. They'd kiss and ride off into the sunset. 

If only this were like _that_...

"We can't all lead a charmed life." Drew shook his head, giving Seth a sad look. 

_Charmed life?_ Seth never considered that. It was far from that. Everyone expected Seth to be something he wasn't. The pressure was overwhelming. He didn't know how he did it most days. 

"Don't presume to know my life." The words fell out in a bitter rush. "I get it. You may not believe it- but _I get it_." 

Seth understood what it was like to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. When someone had so much potential that the world refused to ignore, they needed to show the world what they were made of. 

That was all Seth wanted for Drew. 

"Don't give me that look," Drew hissed, his voice growing deathly still. "I do not need your pity." 

_Pity_? There was no pity at all. All Seth wanted was the best for Drew. Despite what Drew might think, Seth actually did care. 

"You're better than him." Seth's voice never rose above a whisper. " _The whole world knows it._ " 

Seth realized how much he had shaken Drew when the other man turned around, and refused to look at him, choosing to stare out the window. 

Seth didn't have a great track record when it came to love. His relationships never seemed to end well, or last as long as they should have. Things ended in a strange way.

He assumed he would just end up alone.

Even knowing this, he couldn't give up on Drew McIntyre.

"Seth, might be best if you leave." Drew focused harder on the window's view. " _Just go_."

Seth wanted to argue. He wanted Drew to fight back- or even, say _anything_. This couldn't be the way it ended. 

"Seth- go." Drew's voice rose sharply. "I won't ask nicely again." 

Seth blew out a frustrated breath, as he walked towards the door. As he opened the door, he glanced over his shoulder. To his surprise, he caught Drew's quick head turn, as he did his best to avoid being caught. 

Seth hoped Drew would speak, but no words came. 

Instead, he just let Seth leave.

-fin-


End file.
